


Talent Takes Center Stage

by NoirAngel011



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Circus baby - Freeform, Elizabeth - Freeform, Scrap Baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: New year.New friends.Same robots.Max and her new besties compete in their middle school talent show.(Takes place the year after Dancing In The Spotlight)w





	Talent Takes Center Stage

Talent show.

Last year had been amazing.

Max, Selah, and Kaylee had won second place with their acrobatic Five nights at Freddy's routine.

This year, Max wanted to compete again.

At the end of the year, Max had fell in love with DDLC, a horror visual novel.

Selah and Kaylee had said it was childish and began to leave her out of things.

Now, she didn't talk to them anymore, considering they now had to have personal counselors with them every day for their "anxiety".

Now she had some new best friends.

Anna and Skylar were ten times better that Selah and Kaylee ever were.

She had an idea.

With the release of Fnaf six, new characters came along.

Including Scrap Baby.

Max did still have her Baby coustme from the year prior.

Let's see how this goes.

***

The next day at school Max pulled her friends out if the tetherball line and to the back of the playground, next to the fence.

"I've got an idea for the talent show." 

The three girls sat down.

"Anna, you're going to be Elizabeth. Skylar, you with be Scrap Baby. Were going to do a vocal dance routine."

Max told her friends the plan.

"And what about you, why are you doing?" Skylar discovered a hole in Max's plan.

"I'm gong to be Circus Baby. I still have my coustme from last year." 

Leave it to Max to already have planed the entire thing.

"I like it." Anna said.

Max was already thinking about coustemes for her two friends.

"and what about our outfits?" Anna asked.

Max smiled, 

"Leave that to me."

***

The next few days, they built a routine.

It was simple, and easy to remember.

They had finished the choreography in a day, making minor tweaks here and there.

Skylar started, taking six wide steps forward.

Then she collapsed.

Anna went next, skipping from the fence to the black barrier, keeping the rocks from escaping the swing enclosure.

"Daddy, why won't you let me play with her? Didn't you make her just for me?"

Anna used a young British accent, sound just like Elizabeth Afton.

Max then did a cartwheel from the fence, landing just in front of Skylar.

Skylar stood up, taking three large steps while her head hung down.

"I always come back" he voice was low and robotic.

Max spun forward while Anna did a cartwheel forward to where Max had been standing moments prior.

Max reached the fencing at the front of the grassy area between the parking lot and swingset.

"Did you know that I was on stage once?"

Max spun around again.

"It wasn't for very long."

Max leaped back, to where Anna stood.

Skylar fell down, dragging herself away by one arm.

Max held out the her hand, pretending that the ice cream cone prop she had made was there.

"I wanted to see your show too." Anna said, reaching for the 'ice cream'

Max turned her head back, speaking.

"Something happened when there was only one."

She turned back to Anna.

"Where did all the other children go?" 

Anna looked side to side, a scared expression on her face.

Max reached out and grabbed Anna, picking her up and running away, setting her down by the fence.

Skylar looked at the the across the grass

One, two three. She mouthed.

The girls at cartwheeled in, landing in a row, Max on the right, Anna in the middle, and Skylar on the left.

They all joined hands.

"Baby!" They said in chorus.

"Past." Max said.

"Present." Anna followed

"Future." Skylar finished, running to the left pulling the two girls with her.

They were gonna nail this.

***

 At home, Max was in charge of costumes.

Anna's was easy.

She found a jean skirt in the back of her closet that no longer fit, and distressed it to make it look like Elizabeth's.

Her old black Mary Janes from fourth grade fit Anna perfectly.

She glued a red bow onto a white headband, the perfect head piece for Anna to wear.

She took a pink tank top from Walmart and added ruffled fabric to the sleeves to create a top, sewing on a black button just below the collar.

And Elizabeth's outfit was perfect.

Skylar Scrap baby cosplay was a little more difficult.

She took a red short sleeved shirt from Target and teared it apart, cutting slits and distressing it.

She then attached the straps of a tank top inside the shirt, so that the gray showed through all the rips and tears.

A Red skort made the perfect bottom piece, Max tearing more holes in it to appear torn apart.

She took foam board and cut out a claw shape, painting it and gluing it onto a black short glove.

The crown was made from wire attached to a headband with hot glue, adding a yellow bead at the top.

She took red 98 cents flip flops and painted then to appear dirty and disheveled, adding foil for straps in different places.

***

It was time for the show.

They had made the cut and were getting ready in the gym bathroom.

They were in their costumes, it was amazing his quickly and well put together they were, considering they had been finished in three nights.

The were almost finished, the show would be starting soon.

Onto hair and make up.

Over the past year, Max had accumulated a lot of make up so a last minute run to Ulta had not been needed.

Anna had dirty blonde hair, but it was light enough to put hair chalk in.

She highlighted it with orange and hints of red, and her hair from a distance did appear strawberry blonde.

Skylar had dark brown hair, so they had to get more creative.

Bring on-the Halloween hair spray!

Spraying Skylar's hair yellow, red, and orange, and pulling it up into pigtails with red ribbon did give the appearance of Scrap Baby's wig hair.

Max pulled her hair up into high pigtails and gave it a dusting of red tinted hairspray to hold the twin tails in place.

Make up was much less time consuming, all the girls being masters at being quick, all loving their sleep but wanting to look presentable at school so five minute make up was easy at this point.

Skylar was good at adding contour powder in different places to appear like dirt, and she somehow makes her lip stick look like it was twisted metal on the side using eye-shadow.

Anna had much simpler makeup, using a primer, then a very light foundation and mascara, she added a light pink eye-shadow and ChapStick and her look was perfect.

Max painted on a white base with facepaint and added in the faceplate lines with a black lipstick. She used lipstick dusted with setting power to make the circles on her check appear more mat and topped it off with red lipstick and heavy mascara.

Somehow, they managed to memorize all their lines and performed extremely well four putting together their routine in just two weeks.

Although they didn't win, they still got second place.

At least they had fun.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
